Modern methods of bread manufacture, including processes utilizing mechanical dough development and instant doughs, require the use of conditioning agents which make the dough suitable for the various machines and production schedules.
One function of dough conditioners is the softening of the dough, brought about by the inclusion in the dough formula of reducing agents. These act on the disulfide bonds of the wheat proteins, particularly the gluten proteins, rendering the dough soft and pliable and giving it the visco-elastic properties required.
The most commonly used reducing agent is cysteine hydrochloride, usually in combination with sodium metabisulfite.
There are some disadvantages attached to the use of cysteine hydrochloride. It must be used with great care as an overdose will excessively soften the dough and make it too sticky for the machines to process.
Furthermore, the price of cysteine hydrochloride has risen steeply and some believe that it will rise even further in the future.